Mistaken Revelations
by Crittab
Summary: Harm and Mac are back in the States, and Harm makes his rebuttal about Mac's WRONG! revelation aback in Paraguay. Set after a Tangled Webb part 2.


Okay! Here is my "rebuttal" to Mac's little revelation there in a Tangled Webb part 2. Sorry for ya'll who haven't seen it.  
  
This is after Harm and Mac get back to the states.  
  
Harm had just dropped Mac off in her apartment and had sped off towards his own. She was standing in the familiar surroundings, feeling part happy to be back in the States, part angry for not finding Sadik Fahd, and part sad, due to the fact that her and Harm's plane ride, and car ride, which brought them here, had consisted of no real conversation.  
  
She wanted to kick herself for saying what she did. She knew it was difficult for Harm to take such a big step towards a relationship with her that he had.  
  
All Mac wanted to do right now was unpack her things, and go to sleep in her own, warm, familiar bed. She entered her bedroom and threw the bag on the bed, and started unpacking her things. She was stopped midway through by a knock at the door.  
  
"Harm? Did I leave something in the car?" She questioned when she saw Harm at the door. He looked completely disheveled. He leaned against the doorframe and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You were wrong," he said.  
  
"Wrong? About what?"  
  
"What you said in Paraguay, about us not working. You were wrong," he said again. She crossed her arms in front of her and stepped aside.  
  
"We probably shouldn't be doing this in the hall," he walked past her and let her close the door.  
  
"How was I wrong?" she asked once the door was closed.  
  
"Because it doesn't matter who wants to be on the top, or the best, Mac. What matters is that it will be you and me. We can both be whatever we want to be, but the problem is, I can't be what I want to if I can't be with you. I know I don't do very well when I'm expressing my feelings, but can't you tell by looking in my eyes how I feel about you?"  
  
"Harm, you put up this wall, it's impossible to tell what you're thinking, or how you feel," Mac rebutted.  
  
"Look in my eyes, Mac. The walls are down," She shook her head and looked away. He put his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Sarah. Look in my eyes and tell me what you see. Please?" he begged. She did as he requested and looked deep into his blue eyes.  
  
"I see a poor, confused man, Harm," she said.  
  
"Do you really? Can you really tell me that you see anything but pure love in there? Because that's how I feel, Mac. I love you, and you have no idea how hard it is to say. I'm afraid of that feeling, but I'm willing to overcome that fear, if you'll overcome your fear of admitting that you believe in our ability to be great together."  
  
"I know we'd be great together, Harm. But it wouldn't work. We're both too difficult, and strong willed, and independent-"  
  
"Mac, stop. You know that's not true. Maybe we are all of those things, but if were so strong willed, and difficult, you must know that we, if anyone could make this work. Tell me you honestly don't think we could do this, can you do that?" Mac started to reply but stopped herself. She was thinking everything he'd said through her head, and knew she couldn't honestly tell his that. She said the only thing she could think to.  
  
"I love you too, Harm. But how can we make this work? I was right, we can't both physically be on top," she said. Harm smiled lightly. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily.  
  
"We can take turns if you want. You can take Monday's, Wednesdays, and Fridays; I'll take Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, and we can flip for Sundays," he joked, she laughed lightly.  
  
"I want Thursday, you can take Monday off my hands if you want though."  
  
"Deal. So are we okay?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Yeah. I think so. You should go. You have to go to JAG and gravel in front of the Admiral tomorrow morning. But on the upper hand you did manage to bring me back undamaged, so I think he may be lenient," Harm smiled and kissed her again, longingly.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, she felt almost giddy, and couldn't wipe the smiled off of her face.  
  
"Just for acknowledging that you were wrong, and I was right. I was due though, it's Tuesday, I get to be on top," he joked.  
  
"Hmm, I'm beginning to think you rigged this day filing system."  
  
"Does that bother you?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Go get some rest, flyboy. Tomorrow's Wednesday, I get to be on top, and trust me, I will make it known," Harm just laughed.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
With that, Harm left. They were both very happy the ice had been broken, and knew that it would be a while before petty misinterpretations would be able to do this to them again.  
  
The end.  
  
There ya go, that is what better happen in the next episode, or I'm going to freak at Mr. Bellesario. And for goodness sakes, will someone please kill off Webb? 


End file.
